Plan L
by reppad98
Summary: When Dawn stays at the Ketchum's house for a few days, she gets to try her hand at something she loves doing. Matchmaking. One-shot. PokeShipping. Third place in Empress Empoleon's first challenge on the Pokewrite Forum.


**A/N: **Thanks for clicking on this story! Hope you enjoy! By the way, this is my entry for Empress Empoleon's first challenge on the Pokewrite Forum.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Plan L**

Pallet Town, November 3, 7:02 PM

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm now absolutely convinced Ash and Misty belong together. Like, totally. I've been watching them all day and they would make such a cute couple! So sweet! They just need a little help, I've decided. Even if they don't want my help. But I will get them together, and when I've succeeded, they'll be eternally grateful for that and name their very cute firstborn girl after me! Or they'll make me an aunt. Or maybe they'll make me a bridesmaid! Then I get to wear a pretty dress! I'm so excited! Time to start Plan L. Plan _Love_ to be exactly. Wish me luck!

Love,

A Lively Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 4, 4:49 PM

Dear Diary,

_Plan A (for Apple)_

_How it was supposed to go:_  
I would place an apple with a little heart carved out in it in front of Ash's bedroom door, quickly knock on the door and then leave. Ash would open the door, see the apple, realize it's from Misty and then confess his undying love to her.

_How it actually went:  
_I placed an apple with a little heart carved out in it in front of Ash's bedroom door, quickly knocked on the door and then left. Ash opened up the door, saw the apple… grabbed it and ate it, without looking at it.

_My commentary:  
_Sigh. Stupid mistake. Should've known that Ash would eat everything, including an apple laying on the ground in front of his bedroom. Because that's a totally normal thing to do. NOT. Sigh. Won't make that mistake again.

_Conclusion:_ Plan failed.

Love,

An Annoyed Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 5, 9:32 AM

Dear Diary,

_Plan B (for Breakfast)_

_How it was supposed to go:  
_I would get up early and prepare a very romantic breakfast for the both of them, then wake them up by knocking loudly on their doors. They would wake up and get downstairs for breakfast, notice the table with all the delicious (and very romantic) food, sit down and have a romantic breakfast, just the two of them. Sparks would fly and the rest would work itself out.

_How it actually went:  
_I got up early and prepared a very romantic breakfast for the both of them. Sadly, I forgot that my cooking skills aren't the greatest so it actually just looked like a normal breakfast. But I decided to continue with the plan anyway, and knocked loudly on their doors to wake them up. Then I quickly disappeared back to my bedroom, leaving the lovebirds on their own. When I finally sneaked downstairs – after three quarters or so – to have a look at the two. I was greeted by Mrs. Ketchum, warmly thanking me for making breakfast. Apparently she and Misty really enjoyed it.

_My commentary:  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Really stupid. How could I forget that Mrs. Ketchum was still around too? She freaking OWNS the house! Ugh, I need to plan out these things better. And seriously, thinking that _one_ little knock would wake Ash up? How brainless can I be? That boy doesn't wake up when you fire a cannon next to him! Deep sigh.

_Conclusion: _Plan failed.

Love,

A Bummed out Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 5, 4:38 PM

Dear Diary,

_Plan C (for Closet)_

_How it was supposed to go:  
_I'd would shove Misty and Ash in a closet together and lock the door, only opening the door when they confessed.

_How it actually went:  
_I shoved Misty and Ash in a closet – that was harder than I had imagined – and locked the door. Accidently locked up Pikachu as well. It Thundershocked first Ash and Misty, then managed to blow up the door. Then I was being chased down by Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Have now locked the door, just for safety.

_My commentary:  
_Yeah, that was a failure. I thought, let's keep it simple, since my other, more complicated plans failed, but I think this one was too simple. Funny though that the first part actually did work out. If it wasn't for Pikachu… And I need to work on my endurance. Glad this guest room has a lock on the door, otherwise I would've been dead meat. Misty and Ash… weren't too happy with me, to say at least, heh.

_Conclusion: _Plan failed.

Love,

A Cranky Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 5, 9:27 PM

Dear Diary,

_Plan D (for Daisies)_

_How it was supposed to go:  
_I would buy a bouquet of daisies, write "_For Misty, From Ash_" on a little card, then place it secretly in Misty's room. She would see it, read the card, and go to Ash to thank him. With a kiss, of course.

_How it actually went:  
_I bought a bouquet of daisies, wrote "_For Misty, From Ash_" on a little card, then placed it secretly in Misty's room. She saw it, then mumbled "Who places these weeds in my room?" and threw them – with the card still attached – out of the window.

_My commentary:  
_Well, I thought this one might actually work out. Apparently not. Sigh, I feel really sad now. But yeah, I didn't think about Misty not being romantic. Oh well, still 22 letters of the alphabet left.

_Conclusion: _Plan failed.

Love,

A Disappointed Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 6, 9:55 PM

Dear Diary,

_Plan E (for Encouragements)_

_How it was supposed to go:  
_I would whisper encouraging messages to them – like, "Tell him, Misty, tell him." – and leave secret messages with encouraging texts on places where they would see them. At the end of the day – or maybe even sooner – they would finally get it through their thick heads that they needed to confess. They would confess and tada! they would live happily ever after.

_How it actually went:  
_During breakfast, only Ash and I were at the table – Misty was in the shower and Mrs. Ketchum was in the garden – I softly whispered "Tell her, Ash, tell her." But Mister Oblivious didn't catch what I was saying and just asked "Huh, did you say anything Dawn?" "No, I didn't, Ash, I didn't." Sigh.

Second attempt. Misty was still showering so I was planning on doing something you always see in horror movies. Writing on the steamed mirror. First I had to unlock the door, and that, surprisingly, went fine. Sneaking in the bathroom was the part it went wrong. I was so happy the unlock-the-door-part went fine that I just walked in the bathroom, thinking Misty wouldn't notice me. I was wrong. I was just about to write "_Tell him_" on the mirror when Misty's voice came from behind me. "Dawn?! What are you DOING?!" "Uh, er… funny story, see, um, I'm leaving again, heh." Yup, that was the best excuse I could come up with. How pathetic.

Attempt number three. With lunch, I made the sandwiches, and wrote with butter on one sandwich "_Tell him_" and on another "_Tell her_". But apparently my butter-writing-skills aren't that great, because they didn't notice and just ate the sandwich. Again, sigh.

Number four. I wrote "_Confess_" in the sand outside. Very big, so there would be no way they could just walk over it without noticing. I went in to get them, but by the time we were all ready to go outside, it was raining. Bye-bye half-a-hour work.

Time for attempt five. After dinner, it was Ash's turn to do the dishes, so I quickly wrote "_Tell her_" with ketchup on my plate. I went away for a minute, then sneaked back to see Ash's reaction. I caught Pikachu licking my plate. Forgot about that little ketchup-addict.

Attempt number I-don't-want-to-count-anymore. We were watching TV and Mrs. Ketchum just got up to get some drinks, and then I decided to try whispering again. In a spooky voice I started "Confess-" and then choked on my own spit. Most pathetic thing ever.

_My commentary:  
_Really? I actually still have to say something about this? It was such a failure. Really, really bad. I don't want to think about it. I just feel dead tired. Well, tomorrow is another day.

_Conclusion: _Plan failed.

Love,

An Exhausted Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 7, 3:14 PM

Dear Diary,

I hate them. Seriously. I hate them.

_Plan F (for Finally)/Plan H (for Hickey)_

_How it was supposed to go:  
_I have honestly no idea how it was supposed to go, because I didn't think about this in the first place. I mean, who expects a thing like this? It was in front of my face the whole damn time! Ahum, I can however tell you, dear Diary, how it actually went.

_How it actually went:  
_Hm, well, let's see, everything was fine and dandy, I was actually thinking of a new plan starting with a F, but couldn't come up with one. So I was slightly frustrated as I walked downstairs this morning, but just slightly. Ash and Misty were already downstairs, having breakfast, and since I was slightly grumpy I wasn't paying a lot of attention. Otherwise I might've noticed that Misty's hair was down, and not in her usual ponytail. I didn't however, and just continued with toasting my toast. I was just smearing my toast, and that's when it happened. I dropped my toast. Cursing my luck, I bent down to pick it up. And that, dear Diary, is when I noticed it. That's when it happened.

Picking up my toast, I looked up again, and got a very different point of view of everything. And of one thing in special.

Misty's neck.

Parts that usually would be covered by her hair, I could now see. And there was a round, red, bruise like thing on the right side of her neck. Having a lot of knowledge on the area of love, I immediately recognized what it was. A hickey. A freaking hickey. Misty had a freaking HICKEY! And since she didn't have a boyfriend, there was only one person who could've given her a hickey. Ash Ketchum.

I think they noticed from the look on my face that they were in trouble, so they immediately started explaining how they wanted to keep their relationship a secret and didn't want Mrs. Ketchum to know, and blah, blah, blah. All my work, for nothing! They were together all the time!

I got good exercise today. Chasing Ash and Misty all through the town. Yeah, good exercise.

_My commentary:  
_Yeah, well… do I really need to explain this? Misty and Ash were together all this time – what explains why I thought they would make such a cute couple, since they were already a couple. I feel stupid. And happy. And still furious. But mostly happy though. After all, when I was chasing them down, I made them promise I could be their bridesmaid. And wear a pretty dress. So yeah, I'm happy.

_Conclusion: _Plan L succeeded.

Love,

A Furious and Happy Dawn

* * *

Pallet Town, November 7, 10:03 PM

Dear Diary,

After reading this whole passage of last week, I realized something. No, not that I was acting childish or stupid, thank you very much. No, I forgot the G…

Love,

A Gullible Dawn

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Now, guys, let me know what you thought about it. Good, bad, terrible? Please review!  
Thanks again!


End file.
